


A Less than Ideal Proposal

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Bae and Shiloh are Adults, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Martial Hand Holding, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also might be Slightly OOC, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: Bae and Shiloh's 10th Date doesn't go exactly as they had planned, but hopefully Bae's surprise for Shiloh will make up for it
Relationships: Shiloh Fields/Bae Pyoun
Kudos: 4





	A Less than Ideal Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual fic i've ever uploaded to ao3, please tear into me for it. and if anyone from Tumblr is seeing this my Username is VoidsGalaxy

The Rain was Coming down Hard and Fast, With almost no End to it in Sight. Shiloh sat on a Bench with No Protection from the Downpour, He would have Brought an Umbrella but Bae told him he would, It would’ve been Fine if Bae wasn’t also Late leaving Shiloh to Sit in the Rain, Becoming More and More Soaked as he Waited. Did Bae forget about him? He looked at the Time on his Phone seeing Bae was Meant to be there Half an Hour ago. He Sighed and Put his Phone back into his Pocket, Could Bae have just decided not to Come? Did He do something? Those Thoughts and More Raced threw Shiloh’s Head as he grew More Anxious. Surely Bae wouldn’t Stand him up like this, This is their 10th Date. Shiloh kept Reassuring himself this, That Bae would Come, and Fortunately his Reassurance was Correct. The Splashing of Puddles and Heavy Breathing could be Heard making Shiloh Turn his Head, Seeing the Familiar Face of his Boyfriend as he Ran Towards him.

Bae stopped once he Reached Shiloh, Quickly sitting down Next to him on the Bench to catch his Breath. Shiloh had never Seen him run so much Before and honestly was Surprised by it. Bae was almost as Soaked as Shiloh was Despite having an Umbrella with him. He must have been in a Hurry to get here if he didn’t even have time to Open it. Eventually Bae was able to Break the Silence and Say “Hi Shiloh..”.

“Hi Bae!” Shiloh gave him a Kiss on the Cheek, “I Thought you weren’t coming.. You were supposed to be here a Long Time ago.”. Bae frowned “I’m Sorry, Dear, I Got caught up at Work.. I didn’t even realize i was Late until i went to call you that i was out”, “It’s Fine” Shiloh Claimed “I’m just glad you’re here now, It would’ve been worse if i had to Cancel the Date Entirely.”, “I Suppose so, I still feel bad about it though. Let’s try to Forget it and continue with our Date, I hope we can still Make our Reservation.”.

“I Don’t think that’ll be Possible, The Restaurant we were going to has Closed by now.. Sorry Bae”, “Don’t Apologize, It’s my Fault for being Late.” Bae thought for a Moment before saying “Maybe we could just Take a Walk Together, Even with This Rain i think it would be nice.”. As Bae said that he Realized something, Taking the Umbrella and Opening it, Finally shielding him and Shiloh from the Rain that had been Drenching them. “Almost Forgot.. Let’s go now, Sunshine” Bae reached out his Hand for Shiloh to take, Which he happily did as the Two got up and Began their Walk.

Bae didn’t Pay too much Attention to the Conversation they had, And it wasn’t just because the Constant Rain made it Hard to make out what Shiloh was saying, In fact Shiloh was the Sole Reason. It took Bae a Long Time to realize his Feelings for Shiloh, Especially in Highschool when he wasn’t exactly the Most Pleasant Person. But now, That he and Shiloh live together and are Happily Dating, He wishes he realized sooner. To Him, Everything about Shiloh was Amazing, His Smile, His Freckles, and Even his Personality despite Knowing most of it was probably a lie, He loved Shiloh and Hoped he genuinely Felt the Same way. It made what Bae had Planned all the more Better for him. 

Eventually the Two made their Way back to their House, Stopping at the Door as Shiloh waited for Bae to Unlocked the Door. “I had a lot of Fun, We should go on Walks more often!” He said, Bae Replying “Yeah, I’ll admit it was Better than i Expected, though i wish we got to Have the Date we Planned, I Had a Surprise for you planned.”. Shiloh looked Confused “What is it?” Bae smiled, Closing and Putting down the Umbrella “Well, I Know this hasn’t been an Ideal Date, i was hoping to make it something more Special, But Lord knows i can’t wait any Longer for this..”. Bae reached into his Pocket pulling out a Ring Box, Shiloh could already tell what was Coming before Bae even Got on One Knee. “Shiloh, Will you Marry me?” That One Question left Shiloh Speechless, Dozens of Emotions came at him as his Eyes filled with Tears of Joy. He Dreamed of this Moment before but figured it would always be just That, A Dream. Having it happen now felt almost too Good to be True for him.

For the First Time since Shiloh could Remember, He told the Truth as he began to Sob, “Yes!”. Bae’s Face lit up and He Hugged Shiloh, Kissing his Forehead as He was Showered with Kisses Anywhere Shiloh could kiss without making him Uncomfortable. Even if this wasn’t an Ideal Date for Bae, it certainly wasn’t one he’d be Forgetting Soon.


End file.
